Increasingly, chronically ill mental patients are being returned to local communities. Apart from presumed economic savings, deinstitutionalization proceeds because it is presumed to benefit the mentally ill. Yet there is almost a complete absence of reliable and valid data on the impact of deinstitutionalization on the social integration of former mental patients. Specifically, we do not know the number of sheltered care facilities, the number of residents they serve, the current service needs of residents, the current social integration status of residents. This ignorance breeds neglect--one justification for ignoring resident needs is the lack of reliable and valid data. It is truly a vicious cycle. It is only by bringing to bear a set of reliably and validly obtained data that the needs of the mentally ill in community care can truly be documented. This study will develop and validate a measure of an individual's level of social integration. Probability samples of (1) 100 formerly hospitalized mentally ill people who are non-developmentally disabled and between 18 and 64 years old, (2) Fifty community-based sheltered care facilities they reside in, and (3) 30 communities housing facilities will be selected representing these respective populations in the nine counties of the San Francisco Bay Area. Observational assessments of resident behavior, in a random half of this population, will be made for a one week period and compared with resident self-report of their behavior as assessed by the social integration scales for the same week. Comparisons of the self-report interview response to the social integration scales will also be made between the residents who responded to the interview following a period of interacting with a participant observer and those who responded to the interview without observational assessment. Finally, a six month follow-up of the 100 residents will allow for an assessment of the stability of social integration scores and the factors related to their change.